deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeastMan14/Jake Featherston vs Adolf Hitler
Jake Featherston! The fierce president of the Confederate States, who led an African American holocaust! Vs Adolf Hitler! His real life counter part who shows truth is deadlier than fiction! Who...is...deadliest? Jake Featherston Weapons Close-Range: Confederate .45 Pistol Mid-Range: Tredegar SMG Long-Range: Tredegar Automatic Rifle Explosive: Stovepipe Rocket Launcher Special: French 75 Artillery Gun Kimber Warrior .45 ACP.jpg 450px-PPSH-01-SMG.jpg|For the sake of the match, this is what I think it will look like. M14.jpg Atticus's rocket launcher.jpg 800px-Canon de 75 front.jpg Adolf Hitler Weapons Close-Range: Walter P38 Mid-Range: MP-18 SMG Long-Range: Karabiner 98K Explosive: Bouncing Betty SS Special: Flammenwerfer 35 Walther P38.jpg 0mp.jpg French Resistance Kar98k.jpg Bouncing Betty.jpg Flammenwerfer41-05.jpg X-Factors Featherston\Hitler Training 85/85 Both Hitler and Featherston had received the same training on either side, so this basically even. Experience 89/86 While Hitler had been in the war for the same amount of time as Jake, he was injured and had to sit a part of WWI out. Fitness 91\85 Hitler had an injured leg, which will make things difficult in the long run, while Featherston was mostly fit for his life. Edges Close-Range: The Walter had a smaller clip size and range than the Confederate .45, which was a highly reliable weapon to the South. Edge: Jake Featherston Mid-Range: The Tredegar is easy to hold and has a large magazine, while MP-18 easily ran out in the heat of battle. Edge: Jake Featherston Long-Range: While the Tredegar is automatic, the Karabiner has a scope and better range, making this a dead even. Edge: Even Explosive: The Bouncing Betty mine is a great surprise weapon, but usually only kills one person at a time, while the Stovepipe can kill entire groups. Edge: Jake Featherstone Special: The Flammenwerfer is an agonizing and demoralizing weapon, while the French 75 is also deadly, but unwieldy. Edge: Adolf Hitler Deadliest Warrior Jake Featherston should take this easily. His guns are better, he's better conditioned, and he is better experienced. Notes Voting ends next Sunday. Hitler will have 7 SS guards as backup, while Featherston will have 7 Freedom Party members as back-up. Let the voting begin! The Duel: In at the Death! Featherston file:Green.pngx8 Hitler file:Darkred.pngx8 Hitler stood before his men on this day giving a speech to seven of his best men, when suddenly, on a nearby hillside, Jake Featherston was watching with his binoculars, now convinced that that these Germans supported the damnyankees. "Load that gun up! We got work to do!" "Yes Mr. President!" His head artilleryman cried. Just before he could end his speech, an artillery shell landed near Hitler, sending him flying and killing two of his troops. file:Darkred.pngx6 Hitler, not injured just surprised, stumbled up and saw Featherston and his men charging down the hill while the artillery gun reloaded. One of the SS men aimed and fired his Karabiner, killing one of the Freedom party troops with a headshot. file:Green.pngx7 Hitlers men fell back under heavy fire as one laid down a mine. One of Featherston's men fired a stovepipe launcher and blew the mine-layer to bits. file:Darkred.pngx5 The SS forces split up with Hitler and one of his men going one way and the others going the other. Featherston's men, with better numbers, did the same. Suddenly, a Freedom Party soldier turned a corner and was blown black with a MP-18. However, the man behind him fires his Tredegar SMG and kills the SS trooper. file:Green.pngx6 file:Darkred.pngx5 The remaining members of the second group of Hitlers men manage to get to cover just as 2 Freedom party troops burst in. However, they get a nasty surprise in the form of a flamethrower. One soldier cries out in pain before being gunned down and the other is killed instantly. Terrified, the last Freedom Party men flees, but not before shooting the flamethrower and killing it's wielder. file:Green.pngx4 file:Darkred.pngx4 Featherston and one of his men gave chase to Hitler and his man. Jake takes a shot with his Confederate 45., killing the SS guard. Hitler turns around and reveals his own pistol and fires, hitting Featherston in the leg. Jake stumbles and falls, and suddenly, the two surviving SS guards charge up and shoot the Confederate soldier in the back. file:Green.pngx3 file:Darkred.pngx3 The artilleryman has finally finished loading his gun when see that Jake is in trouble. He aims the artillery and hoping not to hit Featherston, fires. Out of nowhere, the artillery shell hits the two SS men directly, killing them both. Proud of his work, the artilleryman grabs his pistol and charges down the hill shouting,"For the south!". file:Darkred.pngx1 Hitler falls back into a nearby tent when the last of Jake's men show up. They give chase but one is exposed to a nasty surprise when he steps on a landmine. file:Green.pngx2 Hitler, take cover as the last two of his mysterious attackers enters the tent. As Jake rounds the corner, Hitler kicks him in hard in the chest and prepares to finish him off. Suddenly, Hitler hears a click and sees himself staring down the barrel of a Confederate .45. The head artilleryman fires, killing Hitler instantly, then helps his president up. Featherston gives a cry of victory and the two head back to the main base. file:Darkred.pngx0 Winner: Jake Featherston Experts Opinion: While Hitler had the better troops, he had less advanced weapons with less mass-killing power compared to Featherson. Category:Blog posts